Futago
by persiaaaaaaaa
Summary: After Shippuden SasuxSaku. The Naruto version of the movie "The Parent Trap" but adapted by me. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1 Departing

Disclaimer: I do not own _"Naruto" _or the movie _"The Parent Trap"_.

Oh and by the way Futago means twins in Japanese, or at least I think it does that's what I've heard.

* * *

She couldn't stand it any more. The rumors about how the only reason Sasuke Uchiha married her, Sakura Haruno was because she was pregnant with his child. But after a while they found out that they were twin boys.

The rosette looked at her two identical sons, Junichi and Jiro. They had his raven locks but her jade eyes but you couldn't tell the difference between them, because even though some people are identical twins they always have something about their appearances that you can tell the difference by.

She decided to leave because she was tired of not knowing the truth, because whenever she asked him if that was the only reason he married her, he wouldn't answer.

_Sasuke, _

_Don't worry about Jiro, he's with me. I think you know the reason why I'm not there as you read this letter. I'm sorry we had to part like this but I don't know any other way._

_Yours Truly,_

_Sakura

* * *

_

Okay people that was the prologue I know short but the upcoming chapters will be longer.

Tell me what you think about it as in any:

tips

flames

insults

etc.

they would be highly appreciated.

!**IN YOUR REVIEWS**!


	2. Chapter 2 Returning

Junichi Uchiha was now 11 years old and was a genin _so was his twin_.

"Junichi."

"Yeah pops" he said as he followed his father with his eyes as he sat down.

There was a long silence as the two Uchihas sat on the porch.

"Today's the day that you leave" whispered the young genin as he gazed at the sun rising.

"Yeah, yeah it is" he replied as he stood up. "Son take care of yourself while I'm gone. I should be back by the end of the week and remember to stop by Naruto's after practice."

"I will."

"I'll miss you son."

"Same here." He watched as his father leapt up on the tree branch and disappeared.

"_Didn't sensei say that he had a mission to go on as well?" _

He yawned as he got up too.

* * *

"Jiro here we are" smiled a 30 year old Sakura Haruno as she gazed at the Konoha gates for the first time in a decade.

"Yeah" he yawned.

She looked to her son as he yawned and smiled as she put her hand around his shoulder and walked up to one of the guards.

"Who are you and what's your business here in Konoha?" asked the guard.

"Sakura Haruno and I'm here visiting some friends."

"And the kid?"

"My son Jiro Haruno."

"Well then you may proceed" replied the guard in a monotone obviously giving away the fact that he was bored and didn't enjoy his job so much.

They walked up to the city.

"So Ma why are we here again?"

"To visit my old friend Ino."

"You mean the one that called you forehead girl and you called her Ino pig?"

"Yeah" she laughed.

They arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop a bit later to find out that Ino had married Shikamaru Nara years ago and now lived with him.

"Who's he?"

"Oh, Shikamaru was one of her teammates back when we were genin like you."

"Cool…."

"Shikamaru they're here" yelled Ino from upstairs as she dressed her five year old daughter.

"Yeah. _This is such a drag."_

He opened the door to find Sakura Haruno and who he assumed to be Jiro.

"Hi Shikamaru. Long time no see eh?"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again. Come in."

She and Jiro stepped in the house.

"So how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good" replied the rosette.

"So this must be Jiro?" he asked looking at the boy. _"Wow him and Junichi look a lot alike except for the hair." _

"Yeah that's me, and you must be Shikamaru Nara."

"Yeah. You've raised him well Sakura."

"Thank you. So tell me."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Ino's mom told me you and Ino got married."

"Yeah we did a year after you left."

"Oh I'm sorry I had to miss the wedding."

"It's fine."

"So where is she……" Before she got to finishing the question, Ino, a boy around Jiro's age and a little girl came downstairs.

"Sakura!" yelled the blonde woman as she ran towards her rosette friend and hugged her.

"Uh Ino I can't breath" squeaked the pink haired mother.

"Oh I'm so sorry its just that………..Forehead girl I haven't seen you in 10 years!"

"I miss you too Ino pig."

"Oh so this must be Ju…Jiro. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Nara" he replied shaking her hand.

"Oh he's so cute he looks exactly like…..a cutie pie."

The boy that was leaning on the wall caught Jiro's eyes and they had the same thoughts running in their minds _"this is so embarrassing."_

While the little girl was thinking _"he looks exactly like Junichi not a cutie pie…but, he sure is one, just like him."_

"So these two must be your kids?" wondered Sakura.

"Yes this is Nobuyuki" she introduced the little blonde girl who had her father's brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Nobuyuki" she smiled as she put out her hand.

The five year old looked at it and slapped it. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Haruno."

Her older brother watched the scene and chuckled into his fist while Jiro just grinned, Ino shook her head and Shikamaru was looking at her daughter in admiration while Sakura just looked at the girl.

"It's Miss Haruno" she corrected.

"Sakura this is my son Oki" she said (still embarrassed by what just happened) as she gestured to the blue eyed brunet that looked exactly like his father except he had his mother's eyes.

"Hi Oki."

"Yo" he replied.

"This is Jiro" she turned to her son.

"What up?"

* * *

_**Junichi**_ _first obedient son_

_**Jiro**__ second son_

_**Oki**__ middle of the ocean _

_**Nobuyuki**__ faithful happiness_

Hope you liked it and _**READ & REVIEW……………..please.**_


	3. Chapter 3 They Meet

"Yo Oki where are we goin' now?"

"Oh to go chill with some of my friends, don't worry you'll like them."

"Who exactly are your friends?" he wondered as he followed the brunet.

"Oh Junichi and Keikinkaku."

"Cool……."

They arrived and a blond girl with pale eyes hollered "Yo Oki who's your friend?" While the raven haired boy looked up to see what Keikinkaku was yelling about.

"Oh this is Jiro Haruno."

This got Junichi's attention 'Haruno' was the last name of the pink haired lady that was in the picture that his father had hidden in his drawer.

"Nice to meat ya' Jiro. I'm Keikinkaku Uzumaki. _God this boy looks exactly like Junichi."_

"Yo Junichi" yelled Oki to his best friend.

"Hey" replied the said boy.

"This is Jiro….."

"So I've heard" he said as he looked the kid over.

The two 'look-alikes' looked at each other.

"You know you guys look exactly alike" the blond giggled, nervously as she saw how the two were 'looking' at each other.

"No we don't" snarled Junichi. "This kid who the hell is he?"

"Yeah y….." he stopped as he saw how the Uchiha was giving him a glare.

"He's right we don't look alike his nose is way too pointy, his eyes are too wide apart and his hair looks like a chicken's ass."

That was it Junichi activated his sharingan and jumped the boy. "Why you…………" he was about punch him in the face……

When Jiro threw him off of him.

As Junichi fell to the ground Keikinkaku looked at the kid who was standing up. "Whoa you're strong" she whispered in awe as she looked at him with googly-eyes.

"This kid is starting to get on my nerves" seethed Junichi as he stood up to run towards him and beat the living daylights out of him……

But was stopped by his sensei, Choji Akimichi.

"Where you think you're going eh Uchiha?" he asked as he let go of the boy's collar and opened up a bag of potato chips.

"Nowhere" he replied as he wiggled out of the red head's grip. _"Fat ass."_

Choji looked around as he saw someone new. "So who's this?"

"Jiro. _God I'm tired of people introducing me to everyone."_

"Do you have a last name son?"

"Haruno, Jiro Haruno."

"Haruno! Kid you related to Sakura Haruno?"

"Yeah she's my mom what of it?"

"Oh, nothing…."

"So you know her too?"

"Yeah?"

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?" yawned the sixth hokage as he woke up from his little nap on his desk.

"She's here."

"Who's here?" asked the Uzumaki.

"Sakura."

"WHAT!" he yelled as he jumped up from his desk.

"She arrived here this morning."

"Where is he?" he whispered in question as he massaged his temples.

"Who?"

"Sasuke who else?" he asked annoyed.

"He left on an A-rank mission that you sent him on just this morning."

"Oh. I'm sorry then, Choji" he replied apologetically. "So where is she now?

"She's at the' Nara residence."

"With Ino I see."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So Sakura…"

"Yeah" stuttered the said woman nervously in question.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Cause Ino, I know you. And that sweet little tone you use to get stuff out of people."

"Even though we haven't seen each other in a decade or so you still know me" she said as she wiped away some tears.

"Yeah" she smiled handing a tissue over to her friend.

"So why are you here really I know you didn't come all the way over here in ten years just to visit me?"

"Tsunade sent for me."

"You mean the fifth?"

"Who else?"

"Sorry. So what's up?"

"She thinks she's dying" she replied solemnly.

"So she called for you so you could help her….medically?"

"Yeah."

"_Oh I thought you were here to see Sasuke."_

"What!?"

"Oh did I say that out loud?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"Why would you think that though?"

"Because you guys were in lo….."

"He never……..he never loved me."

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_Keikinkaku - Kei - respectful kin - gold kiku - chrysanthemum_


	4. Chapter 4 Understanding

"Tsunade?"

"Yes?" croaked the fifth.

"It's me Sakura."

"I know…."

"How are you?"

"Horrible."

"What's wrong? All you told me was that you were sick but of what?"

"I don't know……..."

Sakura looked over her old sensei. She had changed she had wrinkles on her face and her eyes were dull instead of the lively amber they used to be.

"Where have you been Sakura?"

"With my Grandfather Yuji."

"Ah your late father's father."

"Yes…."

"So how's Jiro?"

"He's fine."

"He's grown since the last time I saw him."

"How d….."

"…..I've seen your child grow Sakura."

"Oh…….."

"He reminds me so much of you, you know."

"How so? Last time I checked Jiro and…….Junichi were identical and Jiro looks like………him."

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"Everyone has their own opinions."

"Oh yeah….."

"He misses you, you know."

"Why?"

"I don't know exactly why. But you were special to him and he used to stare blankly into space. Heh he still does. Probably thinking of you."

* * *

Keikinkiku had left a while ago and Oki a while later.

That left Junichi and Jiro alone.

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked the confused Uchiha.

"How come we look so much alike?"

"I don't know….."

"Don't you have to go home your parent must be worried?" wondered Jiro.

"I don't have parents just a parent."

"Same here" replied Jiro.

"Mom or dad?" questioned the young Uchiha.

"Mom. You?"

"Dad."

"Odd…."

"How so?"

"You only have a dad and I only have a mom."

"You're right that is weird…"

"I said odd not…….."

"Same shit."

"You're right" Jiro laughed.

"When's your birthday?" Junichi asked.

"January 3rd."

"Same here………" he whispered.

"Hold on!" shouted an excited Jiro.

"What the hell?"

"Think about it this way. If you only have a dad and I only have a mom and both of our birthdays are on January 3rd."

"And we look alike except for my hair's longer" finished Junichi.

"Hold on who's your father?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and your mom?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"What does she look like?"

"Pink hair and jade eyes. What about your pops?"

"Black hair and eyes."

"My mom has this picture of her old team back when they were genin like me and…….are you a genin?"

"Hell yeah" he responded. "Go on."

"Well in that picture are her old sensei Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki and a boy named Sasuke Uchiha."

"My father has a picture like that too but he never told me anything about the pink haired girl with green eyes besides the fact that she was my mother and then I asked old Kakashi what her named was and he told me."

"Dude how come you didn't say she was your mother then?"

"Cause I thought it might be another person there could plenty of 'Sakura Haruno's' out there."

"Do you know what this means?" questioned Jiro in awe.

"We're brothers!" they both shouted hugging each other.

…….Before Jiro broke the hug. "Two things."

"What are they?"

"First we shouldn't hug each other like that anymore it's just not cool."

"True that, and the second."

"We're not just brothers but twin brothers."

"Oh yeah I forgot that part."

"Nice move."

"Can you…"

"Can I what?"

"Activate your sharingan?"

"Yeah."

"Show me."

Jiro's eyes turned crimson and then his eyes faded back to jade.

"Ok cool yours only has two tomoe."

"Yours too huh?"

"Yeah."

"How come though…….."

"I'm thinking the same thing bro" finished Junichi.

"Why are they apart?" wondered Jiro.

"…………..Well Might Guy says that usually the reason why a woman leaves a man is because she feels like she's not cherished."

"Oh he must know about woman then?"

"No he's just real corny."

"Jiro what is she like?"

"You mean Mom?"

"Yeah" Junichi replied.

"She's the kindest woman in the world."

"Is she funny?"

"Oh yeah but usually in a sarcastic way."

"Does she get angry?"

"Yeah but only if I do something real bad."

"Like what?"

"Oh like when I used a fire element technique and I accidentally burned the dog bald."

"You mean it lost all its hair?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Of course you're her son. But hey what's our pops like?"

"Well he's quiet and goes on a lot of missions in fact he's on one right now."

"So he's really strong?"

"Yeah."

"Mom's strong too but she only uses her strength when she helps me train or when she's really pissed."

"Awesome."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah."

"Strict?"

"No not really."

"Fun?"

"Totally."

"Does he yell a lot?"

"He only yells when Sai, Lee or Naruto get on his nerves."

"Who're they?"

"Okay the first two, I'm not surprised that you don't know them but if you don't know who Naruto is then………"

"I know who he is, he's the hokage."

"You're not from Konoha are you?"

"Nah."

"Then where do you live?"

"In a vineyard."

"You mean like where they make sake?"

"Yeah and regular whine too."

"So Jiro how long are you and Mom staying in Kohona for?"

"We're leaving in three days."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"You wanna know what Pops is like right?"

"Yup."

"And I wanna know what Ma's like."

"Ok I don't know what you're goin' with this but keep going."

"Okay when your mom leaves instead of you going back home with her I will, but as you and you'll stay here in Konoha."

"But how we don't even….."

"Even what bro? We are i-dent-i-cal."

"But I don't who everyone is and how you act and you got the same issues" explained Jiro.

"Then we'll teach each other!" exclaimed Junichi.

"And then they'll………"

"Figure out who we are….."

"And will have to switch us back……..'

"And then they'll see each other after all these years!" they both exclaimed.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5 Switched & Meeting A Parent

Yo sorry for long wait for me to update but here's the 5th. Chapter. Enjoy.

It had been three days since the boys found out their "connection", and Junichi and Jiro had learned everything that they would need to know to act as each other with nobody figuring out that the twin they were seeing really was the _other_.

"Jiro where have you been?" asked Sakura as she looked at her son.

"I was sayin' bye to Oki and some others."

"Jiro how come your hair is……._God it looks exactly like __his……._Shorter?"

"Well this girl Keikinkiku asked if she could cut my hair and I let her."

"Oh okay. Hold on you mean Naruto's and Hinata's daughter?"

"Yes."

'So you've made friends I see?"

'Yes. _Wow she's so pretty how could dad let her go like that?"_

"That's good" she said as she smiled.

"So uh Ma when's the next time we'll be coming back here?"

"I honestly don't know Ji."

Later at night

Sasuke walked through the door, took off his coat and went down the hallway. He passed a few doors but then found his son's, opened it to find his 11 year old in bed.

This was odd to say the least usually his son would wait up until he came home. He looked at his son and noticed a scar on his cheek that he had never seen before. He touched it but Junichi(Jiro) grabbed a hold of his hand first. The boy realized who it was then relaxed. "Hey Dad."

This was odd too, usually Junichi would call him 'Pops'.

"Hey Junior. Sleeping early eh?"

"Uh yeah it was a long day Choji sensei had us workin' hard. _Shit I forgot that Junichi usually stayed up until he came home."_

"Well then you should get some sleep, see ya in the morning and uh...there's someone I want you to meet when you wake up." with that he ruffled his son's hair and closed the door and left.

When he was outside the door, he went to his study and walked to his desk. There in the bottom left drawer was an album filled with pictures.

He flipped through it.

Sakura and him when they were still dating on Naruto and Hinata's wedding day, then on their wedding day, honeymoon and one while she was in the hospital after she gave birth to their son...s and then one with all _four_ of them and many more.

How happy she had seemed but why..."_Why did she leave?"_

After all of these years he still couldn't figure it out.

But now he had Kaya. Kaya Yamada. Even though she had never been introduced to his son she would be tomorrow.

I know it's a shorter than usual but I'll update sooner for the lack of length.

…_**PLEASE REVIEW**_**…**


	6. Chapter 6 The Bimbo & The Plan

They arrived at the gates of the vineyard and Jiro(Junichi) couldn't' believe his eyes. _"It's _huge"

"Jiro did you say something?"

"Uh no…"

They walked inside the mansion like home to be greeted by Daisuke, "yo if it isn't my favorite sister and nephew."

"_Okay now that I've seen him in person I have a hard time believing that he is one of my uncles" _thought Junichi as he looked at the 17 year old Chunnin.

"Dai we are your only sister and nephew."

"Well um let's see how about this. You two are my favorite family members, eh?"

"I guess that'll have to do" Sakura laughed. "Anyway happy 17th. Daisuke" she said as she hugged the burgundy haired teen.

"_Oh shit today's his birthday!" _Junichi thought frantically. _"Well on the other hand I have 11 uncles to remember stuff about so I cant blame myself totally." _

"Hey Ji what up man?"

"Eh not much…Happy birthday Daisuke."

"JIRO!!" a little brown haired girl around eight years old came running down the hall and latched her arms around his waist "I missed you cous'!"

"Uh I missed you too Sayuri" he said. _"God now I actually know what the meaning of 'annoying' is…"_

He looked up to see their big dining table loaded with food and surrounded by a whole bunch of men and one lady that he presumed to be Sayuki, Sayuri's mother.

Meanwhile

"Junichi come down here there's someone I'd like to meet."

Junichi(Jiro) walked down the steps and looked at the amber eyed rosette. _"What the hell that cant be her she looks like Ma's copy-cat or something" _he thought with a scowl on his face.

"Oh Junichi I cant believe I'm meeting you! Your father talks so much of you she said smiling as she patted him on the head."

Jiro did not like to be patted on the head. He backed away from her hand and gave her the Uchiha stare (a variant of the infamous Uchiha glare) "And who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kaya Yamada your father's fiancé, of course. I mean who else?" she said hugging her father.

He couldn't believe his eyes, ears and nose. She looked like his mother's replacement but so much younger than her and his father and she had on way too much perfume, so much that it made him want to puke and finally his ears FIANCE!? What the hell was his father thinking?

"_So much for being a child prodigy when he was younger. I think he lost some intelligence since then I mean he did get engaged to this bimbo" _he thought as he looked her up and down. Tight clothes…..way too much cleavage revealing.

His mother was known as 'sexy' by pretty much all the males that he knew that weren't related to her and him as well. But she didn't dress like a slut as this Kaya seemed to be doing a great job of right now.

Anyhow there had to be something done about this abomination so she would leave for there father's own good and if Junichi and Jiro ever wanted their parents to be together again.

After the family got done eating dinner Kichiro started a game of poker which wasn't all that surprising since he was a casino owner. But Junichi sneaked out just in time before everybody got enveloped in the game, so much that they didn't notice the 11 year old boy leave.

Jiro picked up the phone on the 3rd. ring.

_"Hello is Junichi there?"_

"Yeah it's me bro what up?"

_"Yo you recognized my voice! Oh and not much, but Ma is great!" _

"I told ya so and what kind of brother would I be if didn't recognize your voice?"

_"Hey..."_

"But anyway we have a **big** problem now."

_"What is it...?"_

"Pops is..._engaged_..."

_"He's what?!...Since when!?"_

"He's engaged and it's been a month now..."

_"Who __**is**__ she?"_

"The abomination's name is...Kaya...Yamada..."

_"Ugh even her __name__ makes me gag."_

"Yeah wait until you _see_ her..."

_"Wait what does she look like?"_

"She has pink hair, like Ma's and amber eyes."

_"Hn no wonder Pops has a thing for her she probably reminds him of Ma."_

"Well what does he need a reminder for when he can have the original."

_"You're so right bro that it's not even funny!"_

"I know huh?"

_"Yups."_

"So do you think now would be a good time to tell Ma and Pops about it?"

_"__Yeah but we can't tell Pops..."_

"Why?"

_"Trust me, we won't need to."_

"Okay whatever you say bro you've known him longer than I have."

_"So when's the wedding I need to know how long we've got to sabotage this horrible...horrible situation?"_

"Funny, um I heard them say in a month."

_"Ehhh that'll work.."_

"But about a week or maybe less they're going to Ume Hotel to see if that's the place they want their wedding to be at."

_"I think I've heard of it it's in Konoha right?"_

"Yeah here or somewhere around here."

_"So I've got a week to confess to Ma and convince her to go to this Ume Hotel."_

"Yeah..."

_"Who else is going to be there?"_

"The bimbo's parents."

_"Anyone else?" _

"Nope she's an only child."

_"Probably the reason why she seems so snobby, spoiled brat."_

"She doesn't seem snobby, she **is** snobby."

_"True but yo Jiro I've got to go bid farewell to our 'army of uncles'."_

"See I told you, you would think so too and funny, Pops just called me to bid farewell to the bimbo."

_"Alright talk to you later bro."_

"Bye.."

_"Bye.."_

_****_

…_**PLEASE REVIEW…**_

_**Ume** plum_

_**Daisuke**__ great helper_

_**Sayuri**__ little lily_

_**Sayuki**__ transparent happiness_

_**Kaya**__ adds a place of resting_

_**Kichiro**__ lucky son_


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions of an 11 year old

Yo it's me again and by the way Azusa, Hinata and Naruto's daughter's name has been changed to Keikinkiku and Sakura's grandfather, Yugi, his name has been changed to Yuji.

Oh and here's the 7th. Chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Junichi sneaked down the stairs with his eyes closed. He got to the landing looked around to see if the coast was clear, which it was………or seemed to be

"So Jiro what are doing down here?" asked the 80 year old.

"Uh……n-othing Y-Yuji" he stuttered.

"Seems like your voice is betraying you" grinned the old salt 'n' pepper haired man.

"…………"

"Is there something you would wish to talk about son?"

"Yuji, who was my father?"

Yuji looked at his oldest great-grandchild and 'only great-grandson's' eyes and saw right through them it was something that he had greatly mastered over the years of his long life.

"Junichi I think you already know………"

"How did you find………."

Junichi got his answer when his grandpa smiled at him and then he remembered what his twin had said about their grandfather. _"Gramps can read anyone like a book……….._Oh."

"You two really are my grandson's" he said as he put his arm around the boy's shoulders and led him to his office

"What do you mean Yuji?"

"You and Jiro came up with the plan to switch places so you're mother and father would have to switch you two back together but instead hopefully get back together right?"

"Wow you're better than Old Kakashi."

"Hatake?"

"Yes. Did you know him?"

"Yes he was at _their_ wedding…"

"Oh yeah…….."

"So how's Uchiha?"

"Um he's fine but he um has a………a………..a…"

"A woman?!" the old man asked shocked.

"Yes……..unfortunately."

"Son if this plan is going to work you have to get them to see each other once again and soon or ……I'm afraid your plan won't work."

"So in other words I have to tell Ma who I really am?"

"Yes and she wakes up right about now so go on kid……….Eiji!"

"Yes Yuji" chimed the 38 year old.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to my office I am this vineyard's accountant aren't I?" asked the brunet with a devious glint in his blue eyes.

The old man wasn't buying it and looked at his great-grandson as if to say "you aren't buying this right?"

"Uncle Eiji how much have you heard?"

"Enough to know that you aren't Jiro. Ah kid I haven't seen you since you were like this big," he hysterically said as he moved his arms as if he was cradling a baby. "I've always been wondering what you would be like and here you are" he cried as he picked up his nephew in a hug.

"Uh……Uncle Eiji I can't breathe, can you please let me go? _God he reminds me of Aunt Ino"_ managed Jiro as he lost the air in his lungs.

"Oh! Okay" obliged the tall man as he put down the 11 year old. "Sorry kid I kind of got in the moment" he apologized.

"No problem but gee I wonder why I didn't get a hug or anything from you" replied Junichi as he turned to look at his great-grandfather.

"Junichi………….I'm old."

Both uncle and nephew sweat dropped.

"But not old enough to be called grandpa or something" Eiji muttered underneath his breath.

"What was that Eiji Haruno?"

"Oh nothing Yuji."

"It's like you hadn't missed me……….." Junichi continued.

"Miss you?! It's not like you were dead and for you Eiji, the day you can call me 'grandpa or something' is the day my hair turns gray…"

"You're almost there" Eiji muttered…again.

"And I'll have to walk with a cane oh and Eiji…"

"Yes?"

"……….I heard that." with that said the 'old' man left the two males in the hallway.

"You see when people say that old people are hard of hearing; know that Yuji Haruno is not included in that group," sighed as he watched his grandfather leave.

"True that."

"So Junichi are you going to tell Sis about…….you know."

"Yes."

**ununununun**

Junichi walked in to his mother's room unnoticed because she was talking on the phone.

"Ha-ha I can totally imagine Naruto doing that but Hinata I'm never ever in my life having four kids."

"_That's what I said………and look how that turned out."_

"Ah Hinata, Jiro just woke up I'll talk to you later all right?"

"_Oh okay tell him good morning for me."_

"I will."

"_Bye Sakura."_

"Bye."

"What were you two talking about?" asked Junichi as he jumped in the bed next to his mother.

"Well you know Keikinkiku right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well she broke Kioshi's nose."

'What's so funny about that?"

"Oh um nothing but he broke hers as payback then Kenshin, the youngest of the four decided to play doctor and tried cracking his older brother's nose back into it's place."

"And……"

"Well then Kotone decided to go get Naruto."

"Where was Hinata?"

"She was grocery shopping."

"Then what?"

"Well she got him and then Naruto tried fixing Kioshi's nose but didn't know how to. So Kenshin showed his father how to do it."

"Using……..who?"

"Kotone. And he ended up breaking her nose and she in turn punched his broken and then Naruto asked Kenshin if how he did it was the right way."

"And he ended up breaking his own nose?"

"Yes……"

"So in the end all of them had broken noses?" he laughed.

"Yeah….." she chuckled.

"That _is_ funny" he smiled. He enjoyed talking to her.

"Yeah apparently Kenshin took after his father."

"Seems so. _Ma, you have no idea." _

Junichi knew who Kenshin Uzumaki was alright. The redheaded five year old boy could charm anyone out of their heads and his 'cute' little, round; light blue eyes could make anyone submit to him if he put on his puppy dog pout. But, if you were like Junichi who didn't buy his 'cute' innocence you could see that those 'cute' eyes were plain evil.

"Jiro darling would you come with me to go food shopping?"

"Yeah but Ma I got to talk to you about something."

"What is it honey?"

"We have to go to Ume Hotel."

"Jiro that's the classiest five-star hotel in Konoha!"

"I know……" He really didn't but that was beside the point.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"To see Pops again I miss him."

She was shocked to say the least. "You met him while we were in Konoha?" she asked as she looked down at the hardwood floor.

"Actually I met your son, Jiro."

"Ju-Ju-Junichi?"

"Yeah…..it's me Ma."

"Oh my god!" she cried as she hugged her son tight to her. "I've missed you so much."

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Yuji**__ - courageous second son_

_**Keikinkiku**__ - __Kei__ - respectful __kin__ - gold __kiku__ - chrysanthemum_

_**Kioshi**__ - quiet_

_**Kenshin**__ - modest truth_

_**Kotone**__ - harp sound_


	8. Chapter 8 Reunion of Sight Pt 1

The last time she had seen the boy, he was a tiny little bundle of joy that she was so happy for Sakura about and now here he was almost a spitting image of his father except for the eyes he had her cousin's jade eyes.

"Aunt Tsutsuji when's Ma going to come down?"

"I don't know Junichi, I'll go check on her right now" she said looking at him with her pink eyes. _"God he's only known her for so long and the name 'Ma' rolls off his tongue." _

**unununununun**

"Tsutsuji! I don't know what I'm going to do after all of these years. How can I…….?"

"Relax Sakura, Eiji and I are coming with you, you know?"

"Oh yeah Eiji being there'll be so helpful."

"Hehe you're right but he wants to be there for you just as much as I do, you know that."

"You know what...?""No…"

"I don't know what I'm going to wear. God." she yelled as she collapsed on the bed.

The redhead sighed "Sakura you're going to _The_ Ume wear a dress."

"A dress?" she asked shocked as she sat up.

The last time that the rosette wore a dress was the day she _left. _

"Yes. A dress" she confirmed as she walked inside her older cousin's walk-in closet.

"Um Suji…….."

"You don't have a dress!?"

"Um no…." sighed the rosette. "She'd find out sooner or later.

"God Tsutsuji for someone who claims to be Sakura's best friend you didn't know that she did _not_ own a dress" smirked the brunette as she leaned against the doorway.

"Oh shut up Keshi!"

"Fine but here you go" the brunette sighed as she dropped the dress and left.

"Uh Keshi…" Sakura whispered before she could get off the threshold.

"Yeah Pinketta?"

"Thank you……."

"No problem Pinketta we're family it's what we do for each other."

"Yeah………"

"Sakura I still can't believe that you don't own a dress!"

"Even more so than the fact that you didn't know about it?" the rosette smirked.

"But Sakura she's my older sister and she's known you longer than I have" Tsutsuji whined.

"Yeah like a day more." Sakura pointed out as she grinned at her cousin's behavior she reminded her of Naruto.

"Well………..anyways would you explain why you don't own one?"

"The last time I wore a dress………."

And the red haired woman understood. _"Oh yeah…." _She remembered the day Sakura came back home, she was a wearing a dress and holding a six month old Jiro in her arms.

"Well how about a skirt and a blouse of some sort?"

"That would be good….."

Next Day

"Sasuke you're here!"

"Hey Kaya" Sasuke said as he caught her in his arms as she ran towards him.

The said woman kissed him on the cheek.

"Sasuke these are my parents, my mother, Shouri and my father, Eihei."

"Nice to meet you" he said shaking both of their hands.

"Mother, father this is Sasuke Uchiha the love of my life."

"_Uh whatever. You mean the love of your bank account" _Jiro thought, sick to the stomach all of a sudden at all the make Shouri was wearing. _"Does this woman intend to look like a clown……?" _

"And who is this young handsome fellow?"

"Oh Mother this is Junichi, Sasuke's son."

"Well he looks just like you Sasuke-dear" she said sweetly and then turned to Junichi (Jiro), "hello Junichi I'm Shouri Yamada but you can call me Aunt Shouri."

"Nice to meet you. …….._Like hell." _

**unununununun**

"Hehe Junichi you're mom's more drunk than the time………ow Suji that hurt!"

She gave him a look that said: _"he's way too young to know about that!" _

"Fine jeez."

Sakura walked up and of course drunk as Tsunade would be after a long day of paperwork and dealing with 'pestering' people back when she was the hokage. "Now……..what is my dear son Junichi too young to know about?" she asked in a slurred voice as she hugged her first son by the shoulders.

"Uh you know…………" stuttered Eiji.

"Yeah um you know that time when when…………." Tsutsuji _tried_ to continue.

"When you were 18..."

"Oh you're talkin' about how Junichi and Jiro were conceived?"

"Yeah…….the two sweat dropped.

"Oh um Ma we should get going and check into our rooms. …………_Wow." _

**unununununun**

"Jiro sensed a familiar chakra signature. _"It's him…" _

"Oh Kaya the Ume's courtyard is gorgeous! I think it would make a great place for the wedding. Why don't you come see it with us while these two fine gentlemen get settled into their rooms?"

"Of course Mother."

"Uh Pops I'm not feeling too good can I go up to my room now?

"Sure son."

"By Pops."

"Bye………..Junichi" Sasuke said as he and the rest of them watched his son disappear.

"How about you two meet us at the courtyard after?" suggested Eihei.

As Jiro left he saw his twin brother waving at him.

"Hey Junichi."

"Yo what's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Ma's drunk, Eiji is flirting with some maid and Tsutsuji well she's a bit occupied right now" he said as he pointed to where the said woman was steadying her cousin. "But where's 'the abomination'?"

"Right over there" Jiro said pointing over to where their father and Kaya were walking, and Kaya leaning on Sasuke as if she'd fall flat on her face without his arm as 'support'.

"God she actually _does_ look like Ma…"

"……Unfortunately……"

"It looks like mom is coming our way…"

"Junichi switch places with me again."

"But we're wearing different clothes she'll notice."

"Junichi didn't you just say that she was drunk?"

"Oh yeah."

"No problem bro."

"What are 'you' supposed to be doing?" asked Junichi.

"Uh going to 'my' room" Jiro chuckled.

"When am I going to see you next?

"I'll come up to the room a bit later okay?"

"Sure what's the number?"

"666."

"Ha suits us well!"

"You think?"

"Yup I do."

Now Jiro walked back over to his mother, "hey Ma."

"Oh hi there Junichi did you have that headband on before?"

"Yeah ma….."

"Oh well then I'm going to go to my room I'm tired. I'll see you later" she yawned and kissed her son the forehead.

"Sure thing Ma." he said as he watched his pink haired mother go down the stairs and almost knock over a bellboy that was holding more bags then he could carry.

Jiro walked up the stairs and thought of how he and his twin were going to get their parents back together.

Meanwhile

Sasuke walked over to the elevator pushed the button and waited for it to come down.

Until someone bumped into him from behind.

He turned around……

And saw…………

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**Tsutsuji**__ - azalea _

_**Eiji **__- splendid leader_

_**Keshi**__ - poppy _

_**Shouri **__- victory_

_**Eihei**__ - army guard_


	9. Chapter 9 Reunion of Sight Pt 2

"Sorry sir…………"

"Sakura?!"

"…._Didn't he know I was here already?"_

"What are you doing here?"

"The bo…..He didn't tell you, did he?"

"What? Who?"

"Jiro and Ju…." she looked around and they had gotten quite a crowd interested in their little 'scene.'

"Come on I'll tell you somewhere besides here."

They had arrived at a restaurant and had sat way in the back in a secluded booth.

"Sakura what didn't your…my…our sons not tell me that you know already?" asked Sasuke stumbling for the right words.

"That they switched places."

"How could…….?"

"I was in Konoha about two weeks ago. They switched then."

"I've had Jiro with me all this time?"

"Yes" she nodded she regretted taking their second son away from him by the look on his face.

"When did you find out?"

"About three days ago."

"Why would they……."

"Junichi really wanted to meet you and Jiro really wanted to meet you so they switched places so they could get the chance."

"Makes sense."

"Sasuke."

"Yeah" he breathed. He hadn't heard her say his name in 11 years.

"Junichi's a great kid. You've raised him well."

"Thank you Sakura."

"No problem."

"Your hair it's..."

"Yes I know shorter."

"So you finally cut it."

"Yeah I guess I just never had the time."

"You look great Sakura."

"Thanks…" she blushed. Which made Sasuke smirk.

"Jiro must have told him that we were at the Ume. But why here and now of all time and places?"

""_We?", "Now?" _Sasuke I'm sorry if you're busy right now."

"Don't be it's fine…….I've gotten to see you again after all these years haven't I?"

"Yeah" she whispered getting lost into his onyx eyes how she used to love doing that.

"Sakura why did you leave?"

"Because…Because…Because I couldn't take it anymore."

"You thought those rumors were true?"

"Yeah I mean you never….."

"Sakura I've loved ever since I got back" before she had the chance to finish.

"_He still loves me…?"_

What a mistake she had made……

"I'm sorry…"

"Sakura….?"

"I should have never doubted you" she whispered as she looked down into her cup of black coffee. In the reflection she saw everyone who had spread those rumors. Those which ruined her mind into thinking that the man before her only took interest in her just so she would bear his children and revive his clan and that he only married her because it was the right thing to do since she was pregnant.

A single tear dropped down her cheek and dropped in the cup causing the reflection of those people to disappear from her mind and soon more tears flooded her eyes and overflowed.

Sasuke wiped her cheek and tilted her head by her chin with one finger so she would look at him.

He looked into her jade eyes they had always been the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life from the day he met her even though he'd never admit it when he was younger. But he never told her so when they were……together.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, you know that don't you?"

She smiled, "no…"

"Sakura it's not your fault. I-I should have been more open and affectionate towards you."

Silence lingered for what seemed to be forever until Sakura decided to break it.

"Sasuke what are we going to do now with the boys?"

"I don't know we'll figure something out. But what's new?" he smiled.

Even Kaya couldn't make him smile like that.

"Well…"

"Have you finally gotten any nephews?" he laughed.

"Nope just two nieces, Sayuri and Hasu if you remember her."

"Yeah I remember. So whose daughter is Sayuri?"

"You remember my younger brother Hisashi?"

"He's the youngest of the triplet's right?"

"Yeah you're right. Well he married a woman named Sayuki and they had her."

"What about your 20 cousins?"

"Mitsuru finally got a son."

"He laughed "what about the wife?"

"Oh she was such a sweet lady……."

"Was?"

"Yeah Cho was killed by Etsu the wife before her."

"Oh so what's the boy's name?"

"Maru."

"Well I wish him luck." He whistled, "Three older sisters and no mom…"

"Yeah…." she laughed.

"What were his daughter's names again?"

"Haru, Natsu, and Fuyu."

"Anything else happen?"

"Yeah, my cousin Murasaki she had two kids the last time you saw her remember?"

"Yeah…Unfortunatley" Those two girls would not let go of his hair.

"Well now she has seven, and my cousins Gina and Chika are in jail now. But enough about my family and I. What's happened here in Konoha"

"What did you do when you were here?" he smirked.

"I was at Shikamaru's and Ino's house and at Naruto's and Hinata's and I checked on Tsunade and that was all."

"Well Kakashi married Anko, Neji married Tenten and………."

"Oh my god I forgot about Kakashi……" Sakura gasped.

"How….."

"I mean I forgot to see him when I was here."

"Who's here with you?"

"Tsutsuji and Eiji."

"You and her really are 'almost inseparable'…"

"Funny. I still can't believe he didn't tell you" Sakura sighed.

_**ReViEw PlEaSe**_

_**Hasu - **__lotus_

_**Hisashi - **__long-lived_

_**Cho - **__butterfly_

_**Etsu - **__joy (\/__**A.N.**__/\__**More like not huh?**__)_

_**Maru - **__purity perfection_

_**Haru - **__spring_

_**Natsu - **__summer_

_**Fuyu - **__winter_

_**Murasaki - **__violet_


	10. Chapter 10

Yo the song used in this chapter is not owned by me. It is owned by Kyo Sakamoto, born Hisashi Oshima.

(\/**A.N**./\Remember Hisashi, one of the many brothers I made up for Sakura………?)

And it is called Ue O Muite Aruko (AKA) Sukiyaki.

YAY! This story has hit the ten chapter mark! I never thought that would happen…….

_**Japanese lyrics; the ones sung**_

_Translated lyrics from Japanese to English_

**ununununun**

The boys had no idea that their parents would have seen each other so quickly.

"Are you mad at us?" Jiro asked.

"Ye-no" both Sasuke and Sakura said simultaneously

"Awesome" the twins sighed out of relief.

Sakura laughed at this and Sasuke just smirked.

"But boys your father and I…"

"You guys are going to switch us back -"

"Aren't you?" Junichi finished.

"Yes" Sasuke whispered solemnly.

**ununununun**

"Kaya."

"Yes Father……" seeing the look on her Father's face she asked, "what's wrong?"

"Sasuke."

"What?!"

"I saw him with some lady and they were talking…………

"What were they 'talking about

"Her name is Sakura and he said he loved her ever since he came back…."

"From where?"

"I don't know."

"Where were they?"

"They were at the Umemi"

The what that was the second five-star restaurant in the world and he had never even taken her there.

"Ugh I can't believe him!" the rosette screamed as she threw a pillow.

"I'm sorry Kaya dear."

"It's not me you should feel sorry for it's _him_!"

"That a girl" Shouri came in and hugged her daughter. "Show him not to mess with a woman's heart."

Later that night

"Sasuke" she whispered deep in thought.

"Hn I mean yeah?"

She chuckled at this. "You still haven't given up that habit have you?"

"It comes and goes, I guess. As you should know…"

Indeed she did. When she was pregnant with Jiro and Junichi, some where in her second or third trimester Sasuke had said his infamous grunt of a 'word', _"hn"_ and well he never said it again (if you catch the drift).

"Yes I do I almost forgot actually up until now."

A happy yet sad song drifted toward the 'couple'

"Want to dance?" the raven haired man asked with a glint in his onyx eyes.

"You remembered!?"

"Of course, how could I forget."

This song was the song that they danced to on that very night that Junichi and Jiro were conceived.

They got up and walked over to the dance floor hand in hand.

He put his right arm around her waist and grasped her left hand with his own.

As she put her right hand on his left shoulder.

And they danced.

_**Ue o muite aruko**_

_Looking up while walking_

_**Namida na kobore nai yo ni**_

_So the tears won't fall_

_**Omoidasu haru no hi**_

_Remembering those spring days_

She looked up at him as he gazed into her eyes and they remembered the day they first danced to this very song.

**--April 1****st****. **

_**Hitoribocchi no yoru**_

_All alone at night_

He laid his forehead on her shoulder remembering those nights.

_**Ue o muite aruko**_

_Looking up while walking_

_**Nijinda hoshi o kazoete**_

_And counting the scattered stars_

_**Omoidasu natsu no hi**_

_Remembering those summer days_

She reminisced the day that he got back, it was a cool summer day and she had found him all alone…….at night. Six years after the day he betrayed Konoha, sitting on the bench he left her knocked out cold on looking at (counting) the stars.

**--September 8****th****.**

_**Hitoribocchi no yoru**_

_All alone at night_

She rested the side of her head against his, remembering the days that she spent alone thinking of him as he did her.

But she didn't know that.

_**Shiawase wo kumo no ue ni**_

_Happiness lies above the clouds_

_**Shiawase wo sora no ue ni**_

_Happiness lies above the sky_

That's what he used to think after Sakura had left him and he had taken up Shikamaru's old past time. Looking at the clouds which made images, illusions of Sakura in his mind.

_**Ue o muite aruko**_

_Looking up while walking_

_**Namida na kobore nai yo ni**_

_So the tears won't fall_

_**Naki nagara aruku**_

_Keep walking on, while crying_

_**Hitoribocchi no yoru**_

_All alone at night_

_**Omoidasu aki no hi**_

_Remembering those autumn days_

She remembered the day he kissed her when he told her that he had feelings for her… After he confessed he was jealous when he saw her with some man who just happened to be her older brother Taro and the funny thing was, he looked a lot like Sasuke himself; Black hair and dark eyes but Taro's were deep indigo instead of deep onyx.

**--November 8th.**

While he remembered the day she left. Just a year exactly after they got together.

**--September 8****th****.**

_**Kanashimi wo hoshi no kage ni**_

_Sadness is in the shadow of the stars_

_**Kanashimi wo tsuki no kage ni**_

_S__adness is in the shadow of the moon_

That's what Sakura thought after as she had arrived at her grandfather's house and looked up into the sky to see two stars and their shadows which in her head looked like two young boys enjoying each other's company; Junichi and Jiro, and how that would never happen.

And the moon's shadow which was bigger; Sasuke, how he had broken her heart……..

A second time……….

_**Ue o muite aruko**_

_Looking up while walking_

_**Namida na kobore nai yo ni**_

_So the tears won't fall_

_**Naki nagara aruku**_

_Keep walking on, while crying_

_**Hitoribocchi no yoru**_

_All alone at night_

_**Hitoribocchi no yoru**_

_All alone at night_

The song stopped and Sakura moved away from him silently wiping her tears as she ran out of the restaurant leaving a stunned Uchiha in the middle of the dance floor.

Sasuke wrote a check, paid quickly and ran as fast as he could towards her.

"Sakura!"

"What?" she choked out.

He walked up towards her, grabbed her by her small thin waist and turned her to him, leaning her head up to face him with a finger by her chin and leaned down in himself to kiss her on the lips, soft at first then more passionately as she raked a hand through his raven locks then grasped his neck by her hands and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss as Sasuke brought her flush against him by her waste. Which got a gasp out of Sakura. He took advantage of this as he slipped his tongue into her warm sweet tasting cavern. But his tongue was blocked by her teeth.

He smirked into the kiss, licked her teeth as she opened it and fought with her tongue. But as always she had one and she still did.

As the need for oxygen became apparent for the both of them Sakura broke the kiss, which seemed to last an eternity to the both of them.

Sasuke grinned, "you haven't lost your touch."

"Same goes for you" she breathed as she was still recovering.

**ununununun**

Sakura woke up as rays of sunlight blinded her as she got up.

She looked around she wasn't in her hotel suite anymore.

She was in _his_.

And he was lying next to her on the bed, naked as the day he was born. As was she.

She saw a black velvet box on the side table.

She opened it and saw to wedding rings one for a woman and the other for a man.

There was an inscription on the inside of the woman's.

_Kaya my heart is yours to keep forever_

He was engaged and she just slept with him.

"Oh my god" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek and dropped with a plop on the satin inside of the box.

She turned to him.

"_He always did look so peaceful when he slept" _she thought as she brushed his side bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead.

"But I can't be with you" she whispered. _"Because your heart belongs to someone else….."_

Oh how she was wrong.

She let her tears roll down her tears. She loved him but she couldn't do anything about it.

She set the box back down and got dressed.

Before leaving she sent a final look towards him.

**ununununun**

Sasuke woke up "Sakura" he groaned.

"Sakura?! Who the hell is she?! Sasuke what…"

"Kaya.."

"Yes. I'm surprised you recognized me! I can't believe you slept with some woman!"

"How…..?"

"Oh. Well I just found out that the 'Junichi' I met was actually your long lost son Jiro and that they're twins and that there mother is the that pink haired hussy who you slept with, that is the famous designer that I wanted to decorate our wedding. And I have this letter" she huffed out as she waved the paper.

Sasuke read it.

_Sasuke I'm sorry about going without at least bidding you farewell. But I didn't know about Kaya and what we did last night has got to be forgotten. You have her._

_--Sakura Haruno_

"You know the one thing that she went about wrong in this letter?"

"Hn?" he asked thinking about what Sakura wrote in that letter.

"You used to have me!" she yelled as she tried tugging off her engagement ring.

"Keep the ring and go."

"Ugh you aren't worth it even if you're rich………."

Sasuke couldn't believe this. How could he have been so stupid she was nothing like Sakura even though she resembled her a bit. But of course nobody could ever be as beautiful Sakura herself, not in his eyes.

"Ugh...I d-d-d……"

"Leave."

"Fine."

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**Umemi**__ - plum-blossom viewing_

_**Taro**__ - great son_


	11. Chapter 11

Yo, sorry for the long wait. School has started and homework is a bitch.

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.

Oh and by the way, thank you everyone who has added this story to…whatever and favorite and for all of you who have just read it, thank you. Really.

So not to make this 'little' author's 'note' any longer I'll shut up now.

Oh what a joy this was.

She came back home with an 11 year old who probably hated her and left behind another in Konoha who probably hated her the same, as his twin probably did.

A month later, she felt nauseas and that she hadn't received Mother Nature's monthly red gift. Then the wonderful worsening of being nauseas came and she found her self in front of the nearest toilet in the vicinity.

But the difference between the recent past and about a decade ago was that she had no one to save her the trouble of washing the waste out of her poor WAIST LENGTH hair by keeping the rosette locks out of the bile's way. And no one to rub soothing circles in her back which after the third puke session and you know what they say; third's the charm!

Her back felt as if it were tearing into oblivion.

Then when she was a roughly three months along the way the wonders of being with child started to show.

In addition, that's when she was forced to have the talk with Jiro.

No not 'that' talk.

That talk happened when Jiro was ten by his wonderful Uncle Eiji.

While the uncle was trashed.

Now seven months pregnant she was attending her older brother, Raiden's funeral, and that wasn't good for her nerves, which in turn was not all that great for her health as well as the lives within her. Moreover, the fact that Jiro wasn't here since he was taking part in the chunnin exams, in Suna.

Raiden had died on a mission. An ANBU mission to be exact.

"He ran into Sasuke but an assuring fact; Sasuke had no part in his death."

"Then why isn't he here, Taro?"

"He was on a mission at the time."

"Oh."

"Sakura why won't you tell him he has the right to know unless he isn't the father."

"You're right, Big Brother but he's probably married now…. I don't want to intrude in their marriage if it does exist."

"Then--"

"Why didn't I have an abortion?" she asked for him.

"Mhhm."

"Taro I'm a kunoichi."

"Retired," he pointed out.

She chuckled, "whatever. I have enough blood on my hands the one thing I don't need in my life is the blood of my children on them."

**unununun**

_He was dieing and he took this as his fate. No questions asked whatsoever. _

_Reality always did have an ironic humor with him. _

"_God I should have listened to you Sakura" the man seethed._

_There was a rustle in the bushes. He attempted to turn his head in the direction in which the noise was coming from but he couldn't._

"…_Raiden…..."_

_He hadn't heard that voice in more than a decade but he recognized it._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hn." He was stunned but he wouldn't show it behind his stoic façade the man was torn up. Literally, his arms were ripped or sawed off and he looked beat up._

"_Heh heh. You haven't changed one bit have you?"_

_H…" Sasuke stopped the minute his ex-brother-in-law coughed up what looked like a quart of blood. "What happened?"_

"_I didn't listen to her…..Uchiha."_

_The "Uchiha" grinned remembering when Raiden found out that his 'baby' sister was pregnant (yet not married),he would never call him Sasuke, it was always Uchiha, Bastard, or a combination of both; Uchiha Bastard. _

_However, the grin was wiped off his face, "Raiden who didn't you listen to?" _

"…_..Sakura."_

"_She told me not to go on this mission. Nevertheless, I didn't listen to her. You have to go see her."_

_The raven didn't have to say the auburn haired man could read the words that were unspoken._

"_Again…..Sasuke." _

"_What?"_

"_You've managed to impregnate my baby sister while not being married to her, again" he shuddered as he took another breath. "I should pop you in the face," he chuckled._

"_How?" _

_To say Sasuke Uchiha was baffled would have been an understatement._

"_Intercourse. How do you think, Sherlock?"_

"_How far along?"_

"_I'd say about seven."_

"_I figured."_

"_Seven….."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Normally it's a lucky number."_

"…"

"_I want you to go see her. You're not married," he whispered as he looked at Sasuke's left hand __**bare**__ ring finger. "And whatever you do, do not name either one of the babies after me. Please."_

"_Babies?"_

"_Yes you've impregnated her with twins once again. But…this….time you're going to have a girl…."_

"…_and a boy?" Sasuke curiously asked._

"_No one knows. The bastard…..won't open up its legs far enough for the doctors to find out."_

_Raiden saw the scowl on the father's face, "Relax, Fucker. I don't mean 'bastard' in a mean way."_

"_I know," the younger man said grinning._

"_You sneaky little bastard." he tried chuckling but the 'preparations of death' had taken a toll on him._

"_I was Uchiha, Fucker and now Bastard. Make up your mind, Raiden."_

"_Sasuke…promise me you'll take care of her."_

"_I will…" and with that the man took one last shaky breath and the pupils of his midnight blue eyes dilated. _

_He had said his given name for the first time in his life. At the end of his life. Even though he had sad that the day he would say "Sasuke" was the day hell froze over with._

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	12. Chapter 12

She had to go to Konoha again and this time she wouldn't be surprised if she saw _him_ there.

Well much to her expectance he saw her while picking Jiro up, Junichi invited her to dinner with them.

It went like this;

"Ma………Whoa Junichi wasn't kidding when he said you were _in_ a 'condition'."

"Condition?" the 'Ma' said with a grin on her pregnancy softened features as she looked at her second son.

"Um Ma you know what I mean…Right?"

"…. Sure."

"Damn. Pops couldn't keep your hands off could you? -" He got smacked. "Bro what was that for?"

The said 'Bro' looked at Junichi with an unbelieving look.

"Quit being slow Junichi" Sasuke said as he dope slapped him as well.

"How can I atop being slow while you people are slapping my head non stop do you not know that causes brain cell loss?"

"Yes but there's not much there to lose now is there Junichi?" Jiro grinned.

"Ok whatever I'll get you back Twinny just you wait. But Ma do I get a baby sister or another one of those?" he asked gesturing to his twin as he hugged his mother.

'One of those' smacked him upside the head, yet again.

"Yeah you're getting a sister" Sakura laughed as she watched her sons 'interact.'

"Awesome. So Ma you wanna come over for dinner we have a huge table for like a whole crap load of folks and only father and son are sitting in it as of late.

"Ma can we?" Jiro pleaded elbowing his twin - which didn't go unnoticed by the parents- to put on the same puppy dogface he had on at the moment.

Sakura looked at the father of the two boys not mentioning the two babies in her bulging stomach. He had the smallest of all smiles on his face with his hands stuffed in their homes a.k.a. pockets.

After dinner

The twins were outside sparring as the two adults cleaned up.

"Sakura you don't have to" Sasuke said as she picked up a pile of dishes. Instead of a dinner they ended up having a feast.

"I know Sasuke but I want to. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless."

"I know that."

"Ok then."

He couldn't stand it anymore he put the dishes in his hands down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How-How did you find out?"

"Raiden."

"He didn't."

'Yes. He did. So why?"

"I didn't want to ruin your marriage with um what was her name?"

"Kaya..." he surprised himself with his answer; he didn't remember remembering her name.

"Yeah…her."

"Sakura as you can see there is no marriage."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't be it-the marriage was ruined before it actually happened."

"How was that?"

"She was only in it for the money."

"That gold-digger."

He chuckled which startled the pinkette. "Yeah I feel stupid for not noticing that fact."

"I didn't know there was somebody else out there with pink hair…"

"Of course you didn't because there isn't wasn't. She died her hair that she's actually a red head."

"That explains a lot…" Sakura laughed remembering how the woman stomped her way to the elevator.

"Yeah…So I am the father?"

"Yes."

"Are they really twins again, or was he kidding?"

"My older brother on his deathbed, kidding? Even though Raiden was a joker he-he wouldn't do that."

"Is the other a girl as well?" the eldest Uchiha in the vicinity wondered as he rubbed his ex-wife's stomach.

"I highly doubt it" Sakura whispered as she turned away in attempt of hiding the blush on her face.

For some reason there were always more boys in her family then there were girls.

A perfect example of that was Sakura's immediate family; 11 sons and one daughter-her.

"Sakura, it could be" he whispered as he turned her to face him by her chin.

He didn't just mean the chance that she would give birth to two girls but that _they_ could be and she knew that.

"Sasuke what do you want from me?" she choked as she stepped back from his reach. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"'From you'? Sakura I don't want anything from you."

"You're right you don't want any_thing_ all you want are some more sons."

He was frozen in his place stunned.

"See you can't even-" she was interrupted with a pair of hungry lips on hers.

"Sakura listen to me if you think that, then you are terribly mistaken."

"Am I?"

"Yes. I love you Sakura even though you might think otherwise you could be infertile and I still would."

She looked at him and saw the utmost honesty in those black abysses he called eyes.

"I…I."

"You what?"

"I'm afraid it'll turn out like before."

"Sakura you know me and I never make the same mistake twice."

"Mistake?"

"Yes. You left and I didn't come after you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought you didn't want me to and that if you were happy away from me then I would preserve that happiness and respect your decision. All of that and I was still going through….well, phases."

"Yeah. I know what you mean…"

"What did you think I meant by mistake?" Sasuke wondered as he stroked her cheek.

"That being with or impregnating me was a mistake of yours."

"Sakura the day I decide that is the day that hell freezes over with and I read the paper to day nothing of that sort was happening."

She laughed and smiled. And that smile made his heart melt.

It was as if she could read her mind when she kissed him.

Meanwhile

"Do you think there back together?" Jiro asked Junichi as they watched there parents kiss.

"No shit Sherlock….and _I'm_ the slow one?"

Just as the younger one of the two was going to bite back…

"Sa…suke," Sakura whimpered in shock as she broke their passionate kiss and stepped back from his hold on her.

"What?"

"My water just bro-"

There was no need for Sakura to continue with her sentence.

"Oh Shit!" Sasuke yelled as he looked down. There was a puddle of water at her feet.

One hour later

She was breathing heavily.

"Sasuke. Where. Is. She?!"

"Ino will be here as soon as she can."

It's one thing that he had learned after she gave birth to their first pair of twins

Oh whatever as soon as she can it's been almost an hour. I feel like I'm about to explode any minute now!"

Just before Sasuke was probably going to say something stupid the blonde came rushing in. "Sakura! How have you be-"

"What the hell does it look like Ino? I'm giving birth!"

It was not a question. It was a statement.

"_Kami she didn't even say pig in that sentence at all."_

"Yes! We're going to have two other younger siblings and I won't be the youngest anymore!" Jiro shouted loudly as he jumped up in the air.

"Hold up! Two? What?!" Junichi hollered as he pulled his brother down from midair.

"Yeah Ma's going to have twins didn't you?-"

"No. I didn't know! Why didn't anyone or _you_ tell me?"

"We thought you knew since there would be like two more chakra signatures in your presence."

"Oooooooh yeah."

All Jiro could do was sigh till a young nurse came. "Congratulations boys you have a new baby sister and brother."

**unununun**

"Uh Sasuke what do you want to name them?"

All she got for as an answer was a hum as he kept awing at their new daughter.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh I don't know how about you name this little beauty here and I, our son?"

"Ok" Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke reluctantly put their daughter in her hands. "I have to say I never really thought you'd be this excited about having a daughter."

"I don't know… But it's like another you."

He was right there. Their new daughter was an exact copy of her mother except for her eyes she had her father's beautiful onyx gems for eyes. Also her hair was more of a platinum pink nit the same as when Sakura was a child but their looked the same now.

"Dad was right, _'when a man has a daughter he softens up immediately.'_"

"Sakura, I softened the minute I found out you were pregnant with Junichi and Jiro."

"I thought we could name our son Raiden after my brother."

"He asked you and me not to."

"That sounds like him."

"Then how about Tokkan?" Sasuke asked gazed at their raven haired son.

The name fit him well since his eyes looked like a jade lightning bolt in an onyx night.

"I like that, it suits him well. And we'll name this one Inadzuma" Sakura smiled.

One month later

"Sakura I thought you would _'never ever in your life having four kids'_?"

"Hinata I never thought I'd ever become pregnant again."

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**Raiden**__ - thunder & lightning_

_**Tokkan**__ - lightning attack_

_**Inadzuma**__ - flash of lightning_

Ok now everyone knows why I made Sakura pregnant with twins again.

The story now is officially over with a dozen chapters. _Phew._

I hope you liked and enjoyed it.


End file.
